Timothy Garrick
| rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Jean Rogers Garrick | children = Donald and Alan (twins); Debbie; John | mother = Jessica Blake Garrick (deceased) | father = Donald J. Garrick, Sr | siblings = Donald J. Garrick, Jr; Christopher Garrick; Robert Garrick | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }}Timothy Garrick was a human Starfleet officer, who served aboard the and other vessels in the late 24th century. (Star Trek: Paragon) Early life Timothy Joseph Garrick was born in Christopher's Landing, Titan. He was the third son of Federation ambassador Donald J. Garrick, Sr., and Lieutenant Jessica Blake-Garrick, a Starfleet science officer. Tim's formative years were spent traveling the galaxy from one of his parents' assignments to another. Though he and his siblings were sometimes separated from their father, on many occasions his parents managed to be assigned to the same sector. When Tim was seven, while he and his mother, brothers and sister were shipping out to meet his father, their transport was attacked by Venturi raiders, and Jessica was was killed in the attack. His father began a semi-retirement, and for the next ten years, Tim and his siblings were raised at the family home on Titan. Starfleet In 2358, Tim joined Starfleet Academy. Over his four years there, he was a model cadet and excelled in his studies. He graduated with high honors in 2362. Two months later, he married his long-time girlfriend Jean Rogers. He turned down a deep-space assignment and instead attended the Starfleet College of Advanced Tactical Training on Mars. Later that year, Jean gave birth to twins, Donald and Alan. She was assigned to Starfleet Headquarters and settled into an apartment in San Francisco, where Tim joined them when he'd finished his training. A Lieutenant upon leaving the ATTC, Garrick accepted a position as special operations officer aboard the under Captain Morgen. He served aboard the Excalibur until 2367 after a disastrous battle with a rogue Ferengi marauder forced the ship to enter spacedock for refit. Garrick returned to San Francisco, awaiting reassignment. His daughter Debbie was born less than a month before he shipped out on the in early 2368. In early 2370, he transferred to Starbase 1 in Earth orbit, where he served for two years. During that time, his fourth child, John, was born. ''Paragon'' Garrick was promoted to Lieutenant Commander in January, 2372, and assigned as special ops officer aboard the . After Captain Owens' departure, Garrick assumed the duties of executive officer, a post which became permanent after several months. Aboard the Paragon, he formed close friendships with many crewmembers, including Captain Tricia Robinson, Counselor Dariel, and his old Academy classmate, Tellim Kuvall. With Kuvall, and the Paragon's CMO Katana Talane, Garrick went undercover to infiltrate an underworld organization run by Karvin. Talane was killed during their escape, and Garrick blamed himself. ("Clash with Karvin") Sometime after the encounter with Karvin, he was promoted to full Commander. Weeks later, he was infected with "crystallizing virus" planted aboard a derelict Deltan ship by the Romulans. Though the Deltan crew, and Paragon s Ensign Kate Howard died in the incident, Garrick was restored to health. ("A Silent Cry") When the Paragon visited Altinea IIIa for shore leave, Garrick distinguished himself by sampling all of the resort's 47 syntheholic beverages in one evening. Unbeknownst to Garrick and his shipmates, however, Captain Robinson had been kidnapped from her hotel room, though she managed to extradite herself with equanimity. ("The Captain's Day Off") In 2373, the Paragon was involved in the Battle of Sector 001. While the ship was undergoing refit, Garrick himself was kidnapped by a revenge-minded former security officer from the Excalibur. Tortured for several days, and then forced to run for his life while being hunted, he was eventually rescued. ("The Conspiracy") :Commander Garrick served on the ''Paragon at least until the start of the Dominion War. His wartime service and later activities have not, as yet, been recorded.'' Background information *Timothy Garrick was a character written by T.L. Morgan during the mid-1990s, as part of the snail-mail Star Trek writing club, the UFP Connection. *Many elements of Garrick's background were combined with parts of other characters (most notably Jay Allan), to create Timothy Sinclair for Star Trek: Pendragon in 1999. It is unclear if Garrick exists in Pendragon continuity (though at least two of his brothers do). Garrick, Timothy Garrick, Timothy Garrick, Timothy Garrick, Tinothy Garrick, Timothy